Fairy Tail: Dating Stimulator
by sevas007
Summary: (An AU) Natsu has never had much luck with women and on one lonely valentines day he buys a dating stimulator. But what should he do when he actually starts having feelings for the person from the game?


**A/N**

 **Okay well recently I've been finding pictures and stories of Nalu based around video games so I decided to give it a try myself. Please let me know what you thought of the first chapter and if I should continue. Thank you**

It was a loud night at Fairy Tail, otherwise known as the bar that Natsu and the Gang tended to hang out in. It was like any other day here with people drinking, eating, and occasionally getting into fights. This day was a bit more special though, it was February 14, Valentines day. And Valentines day meant one thing, love, which was something that Natsu didn't have like his friends. Natsu sat in between his friends, both of which had their girlfriends with. Gray had his easily jealous Juvia right beside him and on Natsu's other side sat his cousin Gajeel who had his bookworm of a girlfriend Levy on his lap.

Natsu slumped back in his spot in the large booth they were all sitting on just a bit irritated by how lovey dovey everyone was around this time. He was also getting irritated due to the fact that his drink had been taking some time now. "Alright, here you guys go. Two Couples Love drinks and a beer for Natsu"

The bartender, Mira who was also their long time friend set down a beer on the table followed by two large glasses filled with a pink liquid with two crazy straws mixed together in the shape of a heart for the couple to drink out of at the same time. "Thanks Mira, we really love your drinks"

The two couples both began sipping their drinks through the straws as Natsu simply downed his beer before jumping out of the booth "I'm gonna head home, you guys have fun"

He set down the payment for the beer as Gray looked at him a bit surprised "Oh come on dude its the first round, dont tell me you're jealous because you don't have a girlfriend"

Gray let out a laugh as Natsu growled slamming his forehead against Grays "I could get a girlfriend if I wanted one, I just don't feel like having one!"

"Then don't get all mad when I bring it up!" Gray pushed back against him as the other couple at the table and Juvia tried to stay out of this "Hey! Cut it out you damn kids!"

Both Gray and Natsu looked over to the side to see the owner of the bar, Makarov looking at them "Every night I have to clean up the bar cause its always a mess, so cut it out or you're all getting kicked out!"

Everyone in the booth groaned as Natsu simply walked to the door leaving the bar. He began walking down the cold street since he didn't like driving due to always getting motion sickness and tucked his face into his white scarf.

Everywhere he looked he saw hearts and decorations and couples hugging and kissing, why would they kiss out in the snowy cold anyway? But in all honesty, Natsu would love to have that this night, he just didn't really know how to talk to girls. As his friends always put it, he was dense.

He decided to spend this night like how he did each Valentines day, playing video games. As he walked towards his house he decided to make a stop at the local game store and stepped inside finding it completely empty except for the cashier. Natsu walked over to the new releases section of the store hoping to find something good but unfortunately there was nothing.

He was set to head home and play some of his old games till he saw a box in the used merchandise box. There was never really anything good in it but this time there was a box with a large heart on the cover and the title Dating Stimulator: Guaranteed To Get You A Girlfriend.

The word guaranteed was underlined a good three times but when he looked on the back he didnt find anything and when he opened the box the game was inside with the cover on the disk. Natsu had heard of these simulators before and always thought they were lame but on a night where love was in the air he decided to buy it.

Natsu took it to the cashier receiving a small snicker from her as she ringed it up before handing it to him "Good luck buddy"

Natsu could hear her mocking him for buying it but he really didn't care, she was also alone on valentines day after all. He hurried home in the cold night wanting to get in a warmer place, when he did get home he unlocked the door and hurried in. He slammed the door behind him shaking off some snow and took off his jacket as two small cats walked up to him

One was a small blue cat with a white belly and another an equally small black one with a scar over his eye who was his cousins cat. "Hey there guys, metal head isnt home yet is he? Probably out with Levy"

He smiled down at the cats petting both of them which received a purr from the two of them. Natsu walked into the kitchen making sure both their bowls were filled with food but also spotted a bunch of dirty tools on the counter of the kitchen, most likely from Gajeels job of being a mechanic.

Natsu left them there in no mood to clean up and walked to his room closing the door behind him not wanting anyone to walk in while he was playing this, even if he was home alone. He walked over to the chair in front of his computer and took the disk out the box before inserting it into his computer. It quickly started up which was a good sign but the screen then said face the camera

Natsu looked at it confused before shrugging it off and looked at the web cam attached to his computer but to his surprise it snapped a picture of him before showing a processing screen. He stared at his screen as the processing quickly finished before showing what looked like a girls bedroom before showing a blonde haired girl with large brown eues who was wearing a white top with blue lining and a blue skirt "Hi there, my names Lucy. Its very nice to meet you, whats your name?"

Natsu looked at her amazed, mainly because of how realistic she looked. He grabbed the keyboard and began to type till she spoke "You dont have to type, I can see and hear you fine. Just talk"

Natsu looked at her shocked before staring at his web cam and slowly spoke up "H-Hi?"

"Hi" Lucy smiled cheerfully at him surprising him even more leading Natsu to speak under his breatg "Must be a really new interactive game..."

"Its not nice to keep a girl waiting, what's your name?" Lucy once again asked curiously as Natsu cleared his throat

"Oh well... Natsu, its really nice to meet you too Lucy"

"Hi Natsu, I guess we should get to know each other. Why don't you start, what do you like to do?" She asked curiously, as for Natsu though, he was still a bit freaked out by how she responded so easily back to him

"Well I like to play video games for one, I also like to draw. I have a cat named Happy and I live with my cousin. What about you?" He asked before realizing that he was talking to a computer program

"Well I really enjoy writing, one day I hope to actually get my novel published. I know its a bit silly but I've always wanted to be a writer"

"Hey its not silly, if you want to write then write. You shouldn't care what other people say about you, just do what you enjoy. Maybe some time you could show me some of your writing?" Natsu asked before once again realizing this was a computer program, one highly sophisticated computer program

"Yeah that sounds fun, and maybe you could show me your video games some time?"

"Yeah that sounds... Nice..." Natsu responded slowly feeling a bit awkward since he was currently playing a game at this very moment

"Hey is something wrong? I didn't say anything bad did I?" Lucy asked worried that she may have offended him in some which Natsu shook his head to

"No you didnt do anything wrong, its just that by this point in the conversation the chick probably would have thrown her drink in my face for some reason" Natsu scratched the back of his head embarrassed to which Lucy giggled causing him to smile

"I would never throw a drink in your face, that's a waste of a good drink. And you're really nice, but you do seem a bit off"

"Oh, well its just that its valentines day and I'm here at home... On my computer..." He said not completely sure of how to bring up that she was a character in this game

"Valentines day? Ooh that sounds like fun, I've never spent valentines day with a boy before. I'm glad I'm spending it with you" she smiled happily at him causing a genuine smile to grow on his face

"Yeah, I'm glad I'm spending it with you as well" The two of them continued to talk for some time with Natsu even forgetting at some times that she was inside his computer. He preffered to think of it as them talking through a webcam with Lucy just being somewhere else in the world

They were talking normally till there was a thud outside his room with Lucy raising an eyebrow "You should probably go check what it is"

Natsu nodded not really thinking of how Lucy had even picked up on the sound but he stepped out his room quietly in case it was an intruder. He stepped through the dark room cautiously till he stepped on top of something causing him to reach down to grab it.

He pulled up a small white bra which confused him till he saw a dress and a dress shirt on the ground as well leading to Gajeels room. Natsu quickly realized what it was and tossed the bra away as he heard sounds coming from the room which he didn't want to hear.

Natsu quickly ran back to him room shutting the door behind him only to find Lucy on his screen yawning and now in a light blue shirt and pink shorts "Is everything okay Natsu?"

"Yeah just my cousin coming home with his girlfriend. Did you change clothes?" He leaned in closer to the screen causing Lucy to blush

"Yes... I'm sorry but I'm tired and going to bed. I promise to make it up to your tomorrow with some breakfast kay?" She asked smiling at him to which Natsu nodded "See you tomorrow Lucy"

She smiled waving bye as the game suddenly closed just leaving Natsu staring at him computer monitor "Huh... Guess the program acts as a normal person according to what time it is"

Natsu opened his door letting Happy and Lily into his room as he laid down in bed with a large smile on his face. Even though she wasn't real Natsu had a lot of fun talking to Lucy, he was glad he had bought that game. He yawned before pulling the covers over him and falling asleep

In the morning, Natsu woke up to the smell of freshly cooked breakfast in the kitchen. He smiled happily as he got out of bed thinking that Levy must have stayed over and started cooking. He put on some slippers before walking out to the kitchen with his stomach now grumbling

"Hey Levy did you cook?" He asked as he walked down the hallway but received no response. Natsu walked down the hallway and into his kitchen but to his surprise the table was covered in delicious looking food ranging from waffles to croissants "Oh man this looks delicious"

Natsu walked over to the table smiling till he heard a familiar voice behind him "I'm glad, just hope it tastes as good as it looks"

Natsu's eyes widened before turning around to see Lucy, the Lucy he had been talking to in his computer now standing in his kitchen wearing an apron with a smile on her face "Told you I would cook you breakfast didn't I?"


End file.
